


Innocent

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniela  is all up in Vanessa’s business about Usnavi
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Innocent

“You know Carla isn’t that quick with thinking?”Daniela told Vanessa 

“Carla is Carla”Vanessa replies 

“Constant supervision which is what I provide her with”Daniela says 

“She actually compared you to Jesus”Vanessa laughed a little

“I handle her with care”Daniela explained 

“I fear for her sometimes”Vanessa admitted

“Have you seen me?”Daniela asked 

“I don’t know where Carla got that from”Vanessa says 

“I don’t look nothing like Jesus”Daniela replies

“Actually I’m about to go stop by the bodega and see Usnavi”Vanessa mentioned to the older woman 

“When will you two admit you love each other?”Daniela has her hands on her hips 

“Excuse me?”Vanessa stares at her 

“Don’t play innocent with me”Daniela warmed her raising a finger scolding her 

“I’m not playing innocent”Vanessa was royally confused now 

“He isn’t a mere friend little one he has feelings for you”Daniela says 

“I don’t know what drugs you’re on but you are making no sense whatsoever?”Vanessa squinted her eyes scrunching up her nose slightly 

“You know exactly what I mean”Daniela smiles


End file.
